Forbidden
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: — Estás exagerando. Y tú eres la que quería que trabajara en la panadería en primer lugar. — Solo digo, que cualquiera puede mal entender ese tipo de comportamiento. Para el foro El diente de león. Reto propuesto por Marizpe.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nada de esta historia me pertenece._

 _Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa a Marizpe porque esto es muy poco para un primer capítulo. Siento que si no publico esto tardaré más de lo que ya me he tardado. Trataré de apresurarme lo más que pueda._

 _Segundo, esto es un reto de foro El diente de león. He tomado la opción de Marizpe donde el señor Everdeen muere pero la señora Everdeen no enferma, ayuda a sus hijas, por lo tanto Peeta nunca le dio el pan quemado a Katniss. La señora Mellark muere años después y cuando Katniss y Peeta tienen dieciséis años el señor Mellark y la señora Everdeen se casan. A pesar de eso Katniss y Peeta comienzan a sentir cosas el uno por el otro._

 _Espero y mi explicación se haya entendido xD._

 _._

 _Nobody sees_

 _Nobody knows_

 _We are a secret_

 _Can't be exposed_

.

 **Forbidden**

.

— ¿Por qué alguien se volvería a casar?

— Todos podemos amar más de una vez, Katniss — dice Prim, acomodando una flor en su cabello. En esos momentos ella se siente como la hermana pequeña.

— No lo entiendo.

Observa a cada persona a su alrededor. La mayoría luce feliz por los recién casados. Parecen de verdad disfrutar del evento. Incluso los hijos del panadero, aunque de ellos no le sorprende. Los tres son amables con todos. Afortunadamente no son nada parecidos a su madre. Haría su relación más insoportable de lo que ya es.

— ¿De verdad lo harás?

— Como si tuviera opción...

Prim la mira con desaprobación, solo porque ella no se está viendo obligada a cantar en la boda de su madre.

Siente todos las miradas hacia ella. Su voz parece haberse ido. Katniss preparó a su madre para que no esperara una gran presentación. Tantos años sin haberlo hecho le han costado años de no practicar y considerando que no lo hace por gusto afectan.

Se lame los labios, sin saber a donde voltear a ver. Su primer instinto es a Prim. Como cuando tiene sueños donde no para de gemir y revolcarse en la cama. Pero esta ocasión no es esa. A pesar de saber que no está dormida desea que en cualquier segundo alguien la despierte. Quien sea. Odia ser el centro de atención.

No sabe ni como ni cuando pero la canción se ha acabado. Apenas lo nota y rápidamente vuelve a su lugar.

— Han pasado seis años, Katniss. Ya es hora.

Katniss Everdeen se considera una persona inteligente. Sin embargo no comprende porque su madre ha vuelto a casarse. Mucho menos porque ha tenido que ser con el panadero. Porque el menor de sus hijos la mira de forma extraña desde que cantó.

No le sorprende dudar de muchas cosas, está en su naturaleza. Pero no llegar a entender lo que pasa a su alrededor, siquiera lo más sencillo es algo que no puede soportar.

 **ooo**

Son varias cosas que le molestan de su nueva casa en la panadería (bastantes como para molestarse en mencionarlas), pero la que más ha interferido con su horario es que si Katniss es una persona madrugadora, los panaderos le ganan. Por mucho. Incluso ha llegado a pensar que no duermen cuando es su turno de abrir la panadería.

Los últimos días salió de la panadería cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Las primeras veces tuvo la suerte de no toparse con nadie. No había bajado las escaleras cuando escuchó un alboroto en la cocina. Ese día no había corrido con la misma suerte.

Pensó en la puerta trasera. Inmediatamente descartó la idea. Era de las pocas cerraduras que tenía la casa y la llave estaba justamente en la habitación de su madre.

Bajó resignada. No sabía siquiera porque lo intentaba. Los hijos mayores del panadero jamás la dejarían si eso significaba problemas para ellos. Tal vez podría llegar a un tipo de acuerdo, ya se le ocurriría la forma en la que también salieran ganando.

Para su sorpresa, fue el menor de los hermanos quien tenía a su cargo el negocio familiar esa mañana. Katniss sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorando completamente su existencia.

— ¡Katniss! — algún utensilio de cocina se estrelló contra la mesa. Peeta tenía una cara de terror en su rostro—. Me espantaste. No noté cuando llegaste.

— Comprensible. Con todo el ruido que haces dudo que puedas escuchar tus pensamientos.

Él sonrió, pensando que era una broma. Katniss lo decía completamente en serio. Lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

— Espera — la detuvo—. ¿A dónde vas?

— Al bosque — respondió como si fuera lo más obvio. Para cualquiera debería serlo.

— No puedes ir, es peligroso.

— Ya tengo una madre, Peeta. No necesito otra.

No sabía que tan rápido podría ser hasta que estaba entre la puerta y ella, impidiéndole salir.

— Fuera de mi camino.

Parecía incluso un poco temeroso de enfrentarse a ella—. Sé que extrañas a tu padre, y que ir al bosque no te hace sentir tanto su ausencia. Pero ponerte en peligro no hará que él regrese.

— No trates de hacer como si supieras lo que me pasa. ¿Me dejas salir o tendré que quitarte?

— Puedes intentarlo, estoy en el equipo de luchas.

Katniss levantó una ceja—. ¿Serías capaz de enfrentarte a mí? — Peeta tragó saliva—. Eso me parecía.

Con un empujón, que requirió más fuerza de la que se atrevería a aceptar, pudo hacerse hasta la puerta.

— Antes de que cruces esa puerta, recuerda que tienes a una madre y un padre que se morirían si no regresas.

Ella rió—. No digas tonterías. El panadero jamás será mi padre.

 **ooo**

El sonido de los cubiertos era el único ruido que podía escucharse. Todos disfrutaban de su estafado de ardilla. Ir al bosque esa mañana no lucía tan mala idea ahora.

Le dio una mirada burlona a Peeta, quien solo le veía con pena. Contó eso como una segunda victoria.

Comenzaron a levantar sus platos cuando la mano de su madre sobre su brazo la detuvo.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió.

Esperaron a que las burlas de los Mellark y Prim se fueran. Por alguna razón, Peeta no se movió de su lugar.

— Katniss, no quiero que esto termine mal. Así que, por favor, primero escúchanos.

— Está bien.

— No puedes seguir escabullendote al bosque. Corres mucho riesgo en ese lugar.

— ¿Les dijiste? — estalló, dirigiéndose a Peeta.

— Él solo hizo lo que le parecía correcto, se preocupa también por ti. Ahora somos una familia — dijo el panadero.

Familia. Por alguna razón la sola idea de pronunciar esa palabra le secaba la garganta.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo ir? ¡Disfrutaron la carne que he traído! ¡Es necesaria para que podamos sobrevivir!

— Katniss, por favor — su madre intentó calmarla—. No queremos hacer de esto una gran cosa. Hemos decidido que desde ahora compraremos en la carnicería.

— Pero todo lo que venden ahí es basura. Tú lo has dicho, nada como la carne fresca.

— Creo que no has entendido, esto no está en discusión.

— Y lo mejor será que comiences a tomar turnos en la panadería como mis hijos — explicó el señor Mellark—. Peeta se ofreció a ayudarte hasta que aprendas.

La sonrisa que le dio él no funcionó de nada—. Seguiré yendo al bosque, no puedes obligarme a ser otra más de tu mano de obra.

— Imaginé que reaccionarias así, por lo que tomé tu chaqueta de cuero.

— Puedo ir a cazar sin ella.

— No si la quieres de vuelta — dijo el panadero.

— Es el único recuerdo de mi padre que me queda — sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—. No pueden hacerme esto.

— En cuanto mejores en el negocio te la devolveremos.

— Si ya estamos entrando en ese tipo de terrenos, ¿qué le parecería si golpeo a Peeta en la cara? — levantó su puño—. Para que no olvide a su madre.

— ¡Katniss! — exclamó su madre alarmada—. Deja de actuar como una niña

— No estoy actuando como una.

— Mañana en la mañana te quiero ayudando a Peeta a hornear — dijo con voz firme—. Te guste o no.

Katniss observó la mirada furiosa de su madre, al panadero incómodo y a Peeta esperanzado a que aceptara.

— Si solo te ibas a casar por ambición hubieras elegido a alguien más rico.

 **ooo**

— Sabes, el pan no algo del otro mundo. De hecho es muy fácil de preparar.

— Ajá.

— Incluso puedes llegar a disfrutarlo. En especial la parte de la decoración. Puedes crear las figuras que tu desees.

— Ajá.

— Tal vez te cueste un poco de trabajo perfeccionarlas. No sé que tan buena seas dibujando, así que no puedo juzgar — Peeta observó como Katniss no le prestaba atención. Sus uñas eran, de la nada, más interesantes—. Katniss, ¿estás escuchando lo que digo?

— Ajá.

— Katniss — dijo derrotado—. No puedo enseñarte si no muestras el mínimo interés.

— Pues no lo hagas.

— Mi padre dijo...

— No me interesa cualquier cosa que salga de la boca de tu padre — le interrumpió—. Deberías estar acostumbrado a eso.

— Creo que eres muy desagradecida con todo lo que él ha hecho por ti.

— Peeta, no soy su obra de caridad.

— Eso no es lo que quise decir.

— Como sea, ¿ya vas a terminar con lo que estabas diciendo?

— Acabamos de empezar.

— Se ha sentido como una eternidad.

Peeta, la mayor parte del tiempo, era una persona paciente. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otros, no importa cuanto tiempo tomase.

Con Katniss era otra historia. Sabía que no era la chica irritante que estaba siendo en ese momento. Lo había visto con Prim. Y si iban a tener que convivir por varios años más en la misma casa, quería hacerlo bien.

— Quiero ser tu amigo, de verdad lo intento — dijo con los puños cerrados—. Pero no puedo hacerlo si eres tan cerrada con las personas. Si no te permites conocerlas.

— No tengo ningún interés en que seamos amigos.

— Ahora que somos hermanos, me gustaría tener ese tipo de relación. Me llevó bien con Darren y Lenn, pero no es lo que estoy buscando.

— Te pidieron que me enseñaras a hacer pan, no contarme tu drama familiar.

 **ooo**

— ¿Katniss? — preguntó Peeta, al pie de la escalera—. Tienes prohibido ir al bosque, ¿recuerdas?

Peeta no sabía que hora era, solo que probablemente fuese muy temprano. Incluso para iniciar labores en la panadería.

— No voy a cazar — lo esquivó, sin importarle su presciencia.

— ¿Qué haces con eso? — señaló un paquete que tenía sobre su espalda—. ¿Te vas?

— Chico listo — le sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta.

— No puedes irte.

— Necesito un poco de tiempo.

— Está bien — se quitó su mandil lleno de harina—. Te acompaño.

— A solas.

— Nuestros padres fueron muy claros, Katniss. Nada de ir al bosque.

— Observame.

— Los llamaré.

— Hazlo. Dudo que puedan alcanzarme.

— Sé a donde vas — le recordó—. Puedo hacer que los agentes de paz vayan a buscarte.

— Y en cuanto me encuentren, me colgaran. Gran idea.

— Katniss, por favor — la tomó del brazo. Ella aún dándole la espalda—. No puedes dejarnos. No puedes dejar a Prim.

— Sueltame.

— No hasta que me digas un buen argumento por lo cual decides dejar a todo mundo atrás sin importar lo que te pase.

— Te lo digo por segunda vez — su voz se quebró —. Fuera de mi camino.

Peeta le hizo voltearlo a ver a los ojos. Katniss apenas y podía contener las lágrimas, se mordía el labio. Parecía como una niña pequeña.

— Tranquila — le intentó limpiar las lágrimas con su mano. Inmediantamente ella apartó el rostro, como si su toque quemara—. ¿Qué está pasando, Katniss? Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

— Yo... — balbuceó—. Yo no quiero estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué? — con cuidado la hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala. Ella apenas y lo notó—. ¿Alguno de mis hermanos te molesta?

— No, no es eso. Ellos han sido muy amables desde que llegamos.

— ¿Entonces?

— Odio lo que mi vida se convirtió en el momento en que mi madre se volvió a casar. Solo... todo es tan perfecto.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Me parece imposible seguirle el ritmo. Las cosas pasan tan rápido. Cada vez que intento estar en el mismo nivel pasa algo que me hace sentir que no hago las cosas bien.

— Si es por lo del pan quemado, Katniss, no te preocupes. A cualquiera le podría pasar.

— ¡No es sobre pan! No me gusta la panadería, no me gusta vivir en ella. Hay mucho fuego. Lo odio. Duele, si te acercas puede incluso matarte. Y estar aquí las veinticuatro horas del día me hace sentir como si mi vida se estuviera incendiando.

— Katniss...

— Trato de ser como ustedes, ¿sabes? La familia perfecta, los que son amables con todos. Pero yo no soy así. Y cuando lo intento me miran como si me estuviera burlando de ellos. No encajo en este lugar.

— Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que sientas que perteneces aquí.

— Siquiera puedo tener el cabello del mismo tono — toca la punta de su trenza.

— Creo que... no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Cualquier tono se vería muy bien en ti.

Se encogió de hombros—. Lo que sea.

— Estoy hablando enserio. No a cualquiera le quedan tan lindos los ojos grises como a ti. Si yo los tuviera de ese color daría miedo.

Katniss pasó de sus bromas.

— ¿Eso te parece una buena razón o habría que tenido que llorar más? — le dice después de un rato.

— Definitivamente un poco más de llanto me hubiese convencido — estuvo a punto de celebrar la semi sonrisa que le dio—. Personalmente no te dejaría ir... pero nadie se va a enterar si les digo que no te vi salir.

En esta ocasión si fue una sonrisa verdadera—. Gracias.

— De nada — le sonrió de vuelta—. Solo tienes que regresar. Te estaré esperando para darte tu siguiente clase sobre el pan.

Se levantó de su asiento—. No te prometo nada.

— No es necesario, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta.

 **ooo**

— Así que, siendo esta tu tercera semana en mi curso intensivo sobre el pan. Katniss Everdeen, te entrego este delantal rosa — posó sus manos en su cadera, acariciándola un poco—, simbolizando el fin de un extraordinario camino que termina con esta ceremonia. Un día tan común como hoy, llegaste a mi con un nulo conocimiento de, lo que a mi parecer es el arte más hermoso, la repostería. Mañana tras mañana me demostraste la inmensa capacidad que posees y que nunca había visto en nadie más.

Katniss soltó una carcajada.

— Y con este nudo — tomó los listones de los extremos del delantal amarrándolos con cuidado—, eres oficialmente una trabajadora de la panadería Mellark. ¡Aplausos, por favor! ¡La mejor alumna que he tenido!

— Y eso es lo que dirás cuando pueda hacer una tanda completa sin incidentes — le devolvió el delantal.

— Sí, eso es lo que haré.

— No sé para que te molestas en hacer todo esto.

— Quiero que seas ambiciosa. Conseguir ese delantal es una meta para que te esfuerces más.

— Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Katniss tuvo que admitir que la compañía de Peeta no era tan mala como pensaba. Él era amigable, haciendo bromas que lograban sacarle varias sonrisas. Sabía retroceder cuando su humor no era el mejor.

— Escucho mucho parloteo, chicos — la señora Everdeen bajó de las escaleras—. ¿Cómo van las clases, Peeta?

— Bien. Katniss pasó esta mañana de terrible a mala.

— Oye, pensé que habías dicho que estaba mejorando.

— Y lo estas. Ya no eres un desastre.

— Tú si sabes como hacer animarme — Katniss rodó los ojos. Siguió haciendo los bollos. Algo había en la masa que le impedía que quedaran iguales a los de Peeta. La otra opción era que como ellos decían, era mala en la panadería.

— Tal vez deberían usar el horno viejo — dijo la señora Everdeen.

— ¿No es uno de estos? — preguntó Katniss, viendo tres hornos a su alrededor que no se veían muy nuevos.

— Está en la parte trasera, es un poco peligroso — voy a encenderlo.

Sin que Katniss tuviera tiempo de ofrecerse y así practicar, Peeta ya había salido de la habitación.

— Sabes, hija — le dijo—. Estoy muy contenta de que intentes tener una buena relación con los Mellark. En especial con Peeta.

— Él es agradable — se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez deberían tratar de ser un poco menos cercanos... físicamente hablando.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — dejó los ingredientes en su lugar para mirar a su madre, sin entender a que se refería.

— Cuando llegué estaba sujetándote de la cintura.

— Solo estaba poniéndome el delantal.

— Podrías ponertelo tú.

— Estás exagerando. Y tú eres la que quería que trabajara en la panadería en primer lugar.

— Solo digo, que cualquiera puede mal entender ese tipo de comportamiento.

— Si tu lo dices — no hizo más que decirle algo para que las cosas no se salieran de control. No es que no le gustara discutir con su madre, pero no tenía ánimos para eso.

— Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? — dijo Peeta en la puerta—. El horno ya está listo.

— No, no era nada importante — Katniss terminó de poner los panes en la bandeja.

— Terminaremos de hablar de esto después — le susurró.

Katniss creía que su madre solo buscaba razones para no estar de acuerdo con ella. Recordó como las manos de Peeta en su cintura no era un gesto particular que las personas hacían, no con ella por lo menos. Nunca se había declarado fanática de las muestras de afecto a menos de que fuesen con Prim. Tampoco es como si tocar su cintura fuese algo comprometedor. Daría lo mismo si al pasarse la sal se tocasen los dedos. Un gesto tan simple como ese no debería alarmar a nadie.

Abrió la puerta del horno. Inmediatamente notó porque no lo tenían en funcionamiento. Podía sentir más calor con ese encendido que con los otros a la vez. No se veía tan viejo como lo imaginó aunque debió ser el primero que consiguieron para la panadería.

Estaba a punto de meter la primera bandeja cuando notó algo extraño de color oscuro.

— Peeta, hay algo dentro del horno — dijo preocupada.

— ¿De qué...? — por un segundo se veía horrorisado. Trató de conversar su rostro indiferente, esperando a que ella no lo notara. Pero lo hizo—. ¿Por qué no vas a traer un... un poco de harina?

Katniss sonrió, pensando que era otra de sus bromas—. ¿Qué tan importante tienes ahí para querer deshacerte de mí?

— Nada.

Ella se acercó pero Peeta se interpuso en su camino.

— No me gusta tu costumbre de ponerte frente a mí. Déjame ver que es.

— No puedo.

— Si no la sacamos podría comenzar un incendio. Es un alivio que no haya empezado ya — Peeta no se movía—. No puede ser tan malo.

Con ayuda de unas tinzas sacaron la bola negra caliente.

— Katniss, yo... déjame explicarte.

— ¿Es la chaqueta de mi padre? — su voz se quebró—. ¿La quemaste?

Se acercó lentamente para evaluar los daños. No fueron ni dos segundos lo que la tocó, el ardor en su mano fue instantáneo.

— Te traeré una pomada.

A lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos Katniss le había dado muchas miradas. Gran parte de ellas eran de desagrado mientras rodaba los ojos. Pero nunca le había visto de esa manera. Con los ojos enrojecidos haciéndole sentir culpable, para luego cambiar a algo parecido a la decepción.

— Fue un accidente. De haber recordado que la puse ahí jamás hubiera encendido el horno.

— Aléjate de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Nada en esta historia me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

 _Reto propuesto por Marizpe._

 **.**

 **Forbidden**

 **.**

Pasa horas sentado junto a la cerca que separa el distrito del bosque. Lo que lo separa de Katniss.

Ha pensando que debió ir detrás de ella sin importarle aquellos cables electrificados. Pero por mucho que trate de convencerse de ello sabe que solo terminaría perdiéndose... y con ella aún dentro.

No hay segundo que no lamente haber puesto su chaqueta en el horno. Era el escondite perfecto, Katniss no pisaba la panadería si no fuese arrastrada por alguien y nunca se acercaba a los hornos. Es el último lugar al que se acercaría.

No tenía planeado moverse de ese lugar hasta que aceptara hablar con él. Comenzó a buscar un lugar más cómodo, eso tardaría mucho.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas más hasta que pudo observar como Katniss se acercaba con cada paso hacia él. Y en lugar de gritarle, reclamarle o lo que sea, simplemente pasó de él. Como si no estuviera.

— ¿Katniss? — preguntó mientras la seguía.

Al no recibir alguna respuesta de su parte volvió a llamarla ahora también tocándole el hombro.

Vio como se tensaba, sin embargo volvió a ignorarlo.

Así fue todo el camino. Él tratando llamar su atención y ella haciéndole creer que no lo escuchaba. Aunque Peeta sabía que lo hacía, la forma en la que sus puños se cerraban en cada ocasión que le hablaba lo demostraba.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de su hogar, Peeta, harto de su mal comportamiento incluso cuando él tenía las mejores intenciones, la tomó del brazo para girarla.

— No puedes evitarme por siempre.

Katniss le observaba, ya no con la mirada de siempre. Siquiera a la indiferencia con la que lo trataba antes.

— Obsérvame.

* * *

Peeta echó un vistazo de nuevo a su alrededor, sin parecer demasiado sospechoso después de haberlo hecho un par de veces antes.

Llegó a la conclusión de que nunca se podría acostumbrar al silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos.

Sabía que no podía quejarse de la tensión, ni tratar de arreglarla empeorando las cosas más aun de lo que ya estaban. Todo este asunto era culpa de una sola persona.

Él.

Luego de su gran caminata para poder darse unos segundos de paz siendo consciente de lo terrible que sería regresar a casa.

Era obvio que Katniss a esas alturas ya había dicho a sus padres lo que pasó con la chaqueta de cazador de su padre. No la culpaba, y por más que querría sentirse furioso por no dejarle compensarlo o pedir disculpas y hacer de eso un asunto familiar, no podía. Tampoco la justifica, y sinceramente no es algo que él hubiese hecho.

Pero no está hablando de si mismo, si no de Katniss Everdeen. La chica terca, arisca, pero sobre todo de la que seguía haciéndole sentir de la misma desde que la vio por primera vez a los cinco años.

Amor.

El anuncio de la segunda boda de su padre era la primera buena noticia desde el fallecimiento de su madre años atrás. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. No en cuanto se enteró quien sería la novia.

Quería darse golpes contra la pared, por haber sido tan estúpido. Una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de que su padre tuviera en cuenta sus sentimientos antes de dar un paso tan grande y radical en sus vidas.

Lo culpó, lo señaló por varias semanas. ¿Quién no lo haría si su padre se comprometió con la madre de la chica que llevaba interesado por años?

Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde durante tanto tiempo. Si tan solo se hubiese animado a darse una oportunidad. Si tan solo hubiese sido más positivo hacia un posible rechazo de su parte.

Pero no lo fue.

Siempre se había dado la idea de que la perdería cuando alguien hiciera lo que él nunca pudo. Alguien más se le acercaría, le intentaría hacer hablar con él, confiar en él. Serían amigos, para después ser una pareja oficial. Tendrían sus peleas, pero eran algo tan extrañas que no dejarían que nada los destrozara.

Y es así como le diría adiós, como la dejaría ir para siempre.

Lo más triste es que tenía más ideas de como perderla, que de ganarla.

Nunca contó con que su padre tendría otros planes.

Se consuela con la idea de que en otra realidad él pudo hacer lo que su padre hizo. Claro que, ve a su alrededor, a cada persona que le rodea, especialmente a ella y se da cuenta que nunca se hubiese acercado. Nunca habría tenido el valor de acercarse más de cinco metros.

En otra realidad él se casaba con una hija de algún comerciante y su padre viviría solo por el resto de su vida.

— Katniss — llamó el señor Mellark—, lo que ha pasado no desaparece tus obligaciones en la panadería. Cubres el turno de cierre hoy.

— ¿Por qué me necesitas ahí? — cualquiera pensaría que se quedaría callada. La verdad es que la chaqueta de su padre chamuscada le ha dado más razones para odiar su nueva vida. Si antes no decía nada, eso le hizo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. Ah, te has dado cuenta de la incompetencia de tu primera mano de obra.

Peeta odiaba la forma en la que escupió esas palabras. Odiaba como ella lo miraba, como si no le importase lo que él sintiera.

Por muchos años pensó conocer su mirada de desprecio. La diferencia era que su indiferencia le dolía, pero su verdadero rostro de odio lo destrozaba.

— Katniss, por favor... — dijo la señora Everdeen, con voz cansada—. No hagas de esto una gran cosa.

— ¿Una gran cosa? — ella bufó—. Estamos hablando de la chaqueta de mi padre, de tu esposo.

— Por favor, solo queremos ser una familia.

— Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Quieres ser una familia? Adelante. Pero no quiero estar incluida en ella — se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a marcharse. Peeta se sorprende que nadie busque detenerla, siquiera su propia madre.

— Esto pasa cuando juntas a los Mellark y a las Everdeen — murmura, antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

* * *

— Imaginé que teniéndola en tu casa ya no la observarías como un acosador — le dijo Reggie.

— Cállate— respondió Peeta, aunque sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

Peeta no era un acosador, mi mucho menos era necesario seguirla con la mirada nuevamente desde que ella era su hermanastra. Pero estaba comenzando a lucir como uno y desde el incidente de la chaqueta de su padre ella no volvió a hablarle. Sus turnos en la panadería terminaron por un tiempo. La madre de Katniss la dejó seguir yendo al bosque, en consolación por lo ocurrió. A pesar de que ella odiaba que la trataran como alguien que fuese débil, no se negó. Aprovecha todas las oportunidades que se le presentan porque no sabe cuando volverá a tener una.

No le gustaba la forma en la que Reggie mirada a Katniss. Lucía como si se la quisiera comer o echarse encima cuando pasaba al lado suyo. En el poco tiempo que ellos fueron amigos, Reggie hacía comentarios un poco fuera de lugar sobre ella y un par de chicas más. Katniss nunca respondió a alguno de ellos, aunque eso no quería decir que no le daban ganas de partirle la boca cada vez que se expresaba de esa manera. Siquiera recuerda porque son amigos.

— No sé como te resistes a hacer algo con ella en tu propio techo — y esa mirada estaba de nuevo.

— Es mi familia ahora.

Sus intentos de cambiar de tema fallaron en repetidas ocasiones. Siempre respondía con un comentario subido de tono hacia Katniss.

— Oye, Peeta — pensó en si debía hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo mucho de lo que saliera de su boca no le interesaba o simplemente prefería no escuchar—. Ahora que Katniss y tú son hermanos, tal vez yo podría, tú sabes...

— ¿De qué hablas? — _no lo digas, no lo digas._

— Creo que tienes una idea de lo que quiero decir. He estado interesado en ella desde hace tiempo. No intento nada porque tú la viste primero y eso entre amigos se respeta. Pero ahora que tus manos están atadas, podría acercarme.

— Dudo que ella esté buscando algún tipo de relación en este momento.

Reggie soltó una carcajada que Peeta podría jurar que la escuchó medio distrito.

— Oh, hombre. ¿Quién ha dicho algo de una relación?

— Creo que no comprendo.

— Haz escuchado que se lleva a un tipo de último grado al bosque. Y sinceramente no pongo en duda sus habilidades como cazadora, pero no hay manera de que consiga todo ese dinero sin hacer un trabajillo extra.

Peeta cerró los puños, furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir o pensar algo así? ¿Era el único que lo creía? Lo dudaba, pero los otros tenían suficiente inteligencia para no meterse con ella.

— Katniss no es una prostituta — siseó Peeta lo más tranquilamente posible. Algo que le estaba costando horrores.

— Por favor — bufó—. No es lugar para tu actitud de hermano sobre protector. Que ya tengo mi plan ideado.

— Ella nunca te haría caso.

— No cuando escuche la fuerte suma que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Peeta contó hasta diez, respirando y exhalando.

— Es muy mala idea.

— Tienes razón. Mejor esperaré a que cante frente a toda la clase y así la perseguiré por años, esperando el día en que ella por arte de magia se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Ha decir verdad no está seguro quien ha soltado el primer golpe, o en momento terminaron en el piso uno encima del otro, que profesor los ha separado. No recuerda absolutamente nada de eso. Solo la mirada de Katniss a lo lejos, observándole con desaprobación y yéndose del lugar lo antes posible.

* * *

En un principio cree que es un sueño cuando ve a Katniss junto a él. Piensa que debería cerrar los ojos, conformarse con su presencia porque es lo único que tendrá de ella por el resto de su vida. Pero no, es ella quien rompe el encanto y por más que le gustaría sentirse mal por ello solo demuestra que de verdad está pasando.

De verdad que eres un idiota, ¿cierto? — dice Katniss. Peeta no sabe a que se refiere hasta que una punzada del lado derecho de su cara.

Después de que ella se fuese mirándolo como el ser más despreciable de la vida, como si fuera un salvaje, Reggie golpeó su cabeza fuertemente.

Siente un poco de vergüenza, incluso puede escuchar las burlas de sus hermanos. HA estado en el equipo de lucha de la escuela logró vencerlo un chico que a lo más que ha luchado es contra una hoja de papel que le cortó el dedo.

—Él estaba insultándote — responde, como si eso fuese una buena excusa para los escasos segundos que duró el enfrentamiento.

Katniss no parece prestarle atención, lo que hace más que frustrarlo.

—No es el primero que lo hace, ni será el último — comenta, limpiando la poca sangre que tiene en el rostro—. Y si peleas de la forma que lo hiciste hoy, estarías muerto antes de defenderme contra el mundo.

Está avergonzado, no por la forma en la que acabó todo, si no porque ella piensa que es estúpido tratar de parar la situación.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? — pregunta, sabe que tal vez nunca la podrá tener tan cerca como ahora de nuevo—. ¿Por qué siquiera te interesa?

—No lo hace. Ellos dijeron que si te curaba las heridas podría saltarme mis turnos en la panadería tres días.

—Pero de todas formas lo habrías hecho, ¿no? — por un segundo se permite estar esperanzado ante la idea de que en el poco tiempo que lograron medio construir una relación sea lo suficientemente fuerte para crear un poco de preocupación por ella.

—Sí, aunque eso me ahorra los sermones en la madrugada cuando llegue del bosque.

Su cara luce decepcionada por la respuesta, la que obviamente no es la que esperaba. Ella nunca le dirá que fue quien llamó a varios profesores para que parasen su encuentro. Peeta estaba distraído desde el incidente en la panadería y no había forma, ni con sus años de experiencia en lucha, que podría ganarle.

No era preocupación por lo que le pasara, era algo que entre hermanos habría que hacer. Y por mucho que no le gustara, eso eran ahora.

—¿Siempre contigo es un trato, verdad?

Katniss lo miró sin decir nada. La había leído por primera vez, sin darse cuenta de que esa sería la solución para todo.

—¿Qué te parece… si llegamos a un acuerdo? — preguntó nervioso, pero decidido.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros. Te proponga una tregua — ahora ella parecía interesada—. Puedes seguir odiándome lo que quieres, por el resto de tu vida si eso deseas, pero no hacer que eso afecte a los demás. A cambio yo prometo no volver a meterme en tu camino nunca más. No te detendré de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida aunque no esté de acuerdo.

Si la paz entre su nueva familia significa sacrificar lo que más quiere, lo hará. No hay forma de que puedan volver a la normalidad si es que pueda haber algo así entre ellos.

No todo puede ser malo, tiene la ilusión de que su enojo no dure miles de años y que algún día pueda compartir una conversación corta, tal vez ser amigos.

Pero se está adelantando, tal vez Katniss siquiera acepte ese nuevo tipo de relación. Tal vez su odio es lo suficiente como para no importarle el bienestar de los otros.

Para su sorpresa, lo hace.

—Tenemos un trato.

* * *

La tregua puede considerarla la mejor idea de su vida hasta ahora. No los volvió amigos inmediatamente, pero si ella ahora lo tolera en su vida con eso tiene más que suficiente.

Ha juntado la mayor parte de lo que gana para comprar otra chaqueta de cuero idéntica a la de su padre, que sabe que nunca podrá reemplazar a la original pero que espera que eso demuestre aun más lo arrepentido que está, no importa si Katniss ya esté cansada de escucharlo.

Sin embargo, no es el tipo de relación que el deseas. Porque después de tantos años escondiendo su amor entre las sombras, esperando el momento de tenerla cerca como la tiene ahora hay muchas más razones para mantener sus sentimientos escondidos.


End file.
